Percy Jackson and Friends go to Hogwarts
by percabeth1643
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends go to Hogwarts, as the title implies. Set after BoO and DH. Better than summary. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Hinny, and Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Friends go to Hogwarts

Author's Note:Hi guys! This story was adopted from Rosex18, formerly titled Percy Jackson and Co go to Hogwarts. It's set after BoO and DH. I hope you like it!

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth

The hubbub was overwhelming. All of the head counselors, as well as those IMing from Jupiter, were arguing over each other about the shocking discovery Chiron had just revealed. Finally, Chiron had had enough. "Silence!" he called out. After a few moments, it had calmed enough for the centaur's voice to be heard. "Yes, yes. All of this is true. There really is a group of people blessed by Hecate. They really call themselves witches and wizards. I understand this is surprising, but please, just accept it and move along. When have I ever lied to you, to any of you?" He had us there. He might keep information from some, though it was for their own good, but he had never lied to a camper. One thing was nagging at me, however. So I asked the question on my mind, never being one to shy away from information. "Chiron, why tell us now? Why not before? Couldn't they have helped in the Titan's or the Giant's wars?" Chiron replied, "Because they were fighting their own war. It wasn't as bad as either of our wars, but it was enough to hamper them from coming to our aid. In fact, I asked a dear friend of mine, the headmaster of their most famous school, for aid, but he was unable to help. As to why now, we, the headmaster and I, have decided it would be best to begin to bring the two worlds together. Ten of you will be traveling to their school this next year, and ten of them will come here next summer. We have already determined who will be going. All seven of the last Great Prophecy, along with Reyna, Nico, and Thaila will be heading to London this year. Oh, and this is very important. Don't go announcing who you are just yet. After you gain their trust, Dumbledore," But he never got to finish his thought, because everyone was dieing of laughter. After a while, things calmed down enough for Chion to continue, although he seemed a bit upset. "Yes, well, as I was saying, Dumbledore will let you know when you can safely reveal your true identity. Until then, Lady Hecate has blessed these wands. Just think of the effect you need, and it will happen. Go one now, and pack." With that, Chiron dismissed us.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Wow, the response for this story has been overwhelming! Thank all of you so much! BTW, I'm thinking of adding my own character, because I really want a demigod/wizard and none of the already thought of ones I like. Tell me what you think.

Name:Katarina Nintoff

Parent:Apollo

House:Slytherin{I hate the stereotype of all Slytherins being bad. They're cunning and ambitious, not evil!}

Appearance: Tall, typical Apollo looks, but with violet eyes.

Personality:Kind, but always striving to get a little more ahead, gain, a little more influence, have a few more people who look up to her, etc. Loves music/singing, and wants to be the center of attention.

Wand:cherry wood, dragon heartstring, 14in, rigid.

Now, on to the story!

Percy

Hummm. I finally thought we would be able to settle down, considering almost all of us have already fought in two wars, but evidently the gods are against us. Wait. Evidently? I've been spending too much time around Annabeth. But now I'm off topic. With a sigh, I turned back to packing, my mind on the current problem: How we would get there. Cause there is no way I'm getting on a plane. With that in mind, I finished packing. I'm just now realizing how good I've gotten at it. I guess fighting through battles and trudging around Tartarus{I think that's how it's spelled} really make you think about things like toothbrushes and flashlights. Go figure. Finishing up, I paused a moment to look around the cabin. I was really going to miss this place. My moment of sentiment over, I headed over to the Big House. I was the last to arrive, and Annabeth gave me a look that clearly showed her annoyance with me. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. Whatever. I turned back to the conversation in time to her my mentor say, "Percy and Nico, you two are actually going to stay here for a little while. Everyone else will be boarding a plane to London. They will then find a private place to IM you, then both of you will shadow-travel to that location." Chiron turned away for a moment, then looked back at us, looking like he'd forgotten something. "Oh, yes. Annabeth, here are your plane tickets and instructions. Look over them once you land, and be sure not to lose them. Go one now, I have masters archery to teach." With that, he turned and galloped away to the archery range. I turned to Annabeth and said, "Meinete asfaleis, Wise koritsi. S 'agapo. {1} She gave me a small smile, and shaking her head, said, "Seaweed Brain, demigods don't stay safe. Just, try to stay out of trouble." And with that, she pulled away and boarded the bus. Waiting was torture. Nico and I had to stay together and not do anything interesting. Finally, Annabeth sent the message through, so I latched on to Nico's wrist and he pulled us into shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, It's been a while since I've posted, huh? I'll try to post more regularly, at least for this story. I'll also try to make this chappie a little more readable and a LOT longer for ya'll, as an apology. So RnR, friends!

Harry's POV

Harry looked over at the window and let the Hogwarts owl in. Apparently he'd kept the bird waiting for longer than he thought, if the way the bird bit him was any indication. Headmistress Megonnagal{spelling?} had already told him he and the other seventh years would have to return to school due to the interruptions the war caused. This must be his school supply list.

He was scanning the letter when something unusual caught his eye. He went back and read that part of the letter more carefully. His eyebrows rose quizzically. Apparently, Hogwarts had decided that, in order to promote "international wizard trust and dependence, ten American students were to attend Hogwarts this year, and then ten Hogwarts students would spend the summer at the American's "camp." What kind of wizard went to a school instead of a camp?

Regardless, the letter said that Harry had been chosen as one of the ten students to go to America, and that he would get the year to make his decision and get to know the Americans. Based on the shouts he heard coming from the kitchen downstairs, at least Ron and Hermione had been asked to go as well. He thumped downstairs to find out exactly what was going on.

He had been living with the Weasleys since the war for several reasons. One, while on the hunt for horcruxes, he had gotten used to staying around Hermione and Ron. Two, everyone was suffering from the war, and were doing better just sticking together. And three, his beautiful girlfriend was here. That seemed like pretty good reasons to him. {A/N it should be noted that Fred, Snape and Remus are still alive. A: because I couldn't bear writing a fic with a dead Fred or Remus, and B: because I need Snape for some of the plot development.} When he finally go downstairs he found that, not only had Hermione, Ron, and Ginny been asked to go to America, the Weasleys had been asked to host the exchanges until the beginning of the year. Whats more, Molly, being Molly, had accepted immediately and the students would be there in a few hours.

...Bloody Hell

A/N I will try to do some Britishisms, but I really suck at them, so please tell me if I do something wrong. RnR!


End file.
